


Selling 'The Dream!'

by LadyMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cookery Eqpt Trade shows, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Innuendo, Light Angst, Like this fic!, M/M, Magnus comes to Alec's rescue, Meetings around Europe, Or all the ingredients for a disaster?, POV Magnus Bane, Personal friendship, Pining, Professional Rivalry, Puns & Word Play, Recipe for success?, Sales Rep Alec, Sales Rep Magnus, Shadowhunters AU Mondays, What a hook right?, Work-based events made FUN, Yo stop fuckin' around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: As a Senior Sales Representative in the high-speed world of food and beverage equipment, Magnus Bane had always revelled in the competitive nature of his demanding job, enjoying regular trips to all the major cities across Europe while earning a comfortable paycheck and living a nomadic existence that would be the envy of any bachelor.  Now that he got to spend some of that time in the fun company of his friend, and rival, Alec Lightwood, it just made everything better.  Didn't it?





	Selling 'The Dream!'

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I confess, this was intended as the intro to a complete fic which included 5 different meetings but time got away from me (the little bugger!) and I've reluctantly decided to turn it into 6 mini-chapters! *cue profuse sweating* Wish me luck! ;-)
> 
> [@blj2007](https://blj2007.tumblr.com/), Once again Britt, thanks for your (gloriously biased) opinion and your 'blink of an eye' beta work! LYL! XX

As a 10 year veteran of the European sales circuit, specifically the high-powered cut and crust of food and beverage preparation, it was second nature for Magnus to be living out of a suitcase (albeit a rather fabulous bespoke purple one made by Gucci). So as his hands set about unpacking with practiced efficiency, his mind was free to imagine what lay ahead this weekend.

In just over an hour he was due to meet Alexander at the bar they always used whenever they were both in Berlin for their customary nightcap on the eve of a busy Trade Fair, and the thought made his lips curve into a smile reserved only for his professional rival, some-time travel companion, apprentice drinking partner. And friend. In the often cynical world of marketing, he’d found someone whose company made these mundane affairs infinitely more fun, their shared competitive streak having an invigorating effect on them both that they didn’t seem able to get from anyone else. At least, not for Magnus.

Placing his toiletry bag on the bathroom counter, he caught sight of himself in the vanity mirror and winked at the ridiculously happy face he saw there, chuckling as he wondered what Alexander would make of the hair colour he’d be using tomorrow. Knowing him as well as he did, there would be an eye roll involved.

The reflection’s happiness dimmed a little. Ok…..make that as well as you could know anyone you only saw during the course of work-related events, every few weeks or so. Giving himself a mental shake, he switched on the shower and shrugged out of his suit jacket.

Time to get ready for Alexander. The smile returned.

~~~~~~~~~~

At the entrance to the busy lounge, Magnus scanned the room for the familiar mess of dark hair that usually sat a head taller than anyone else. Smoothing a hand down his green fitted camo shirt, he did a double take when he found what he was looking for. Oh no. Alexander had done the unthinkable, and friend or no, he was going to get a piece of his mind.

Approaching the figure whose back was turned to him at the bar, a sharp tap to the shoulder brought him swinging around, and Magnus felt a momentary wobble as the thoughtless betrayer had the cheek to smile at him.

‘Magnus, hey!’ The one armed hug froze midair as hazel eyes flitted from his unhappy expression to his shirt, to his own, then back again. ‘Oh, no! I’m so sorry, let me expla-’

‘Alexander, spare me the excuses.’ Jabbing a finger at the offending article that was acting like a second skin to Alec’s, frankly impressive, body, Magnus scrambled to hold onto the indignation he’d only just been feeling as he came to realise how good the blue fitted camo shirt looked on him. ‘This contravenes so many rules of friendship that I’m not sure I can still consider you as such.’

Eyebrows raised encouragingly, Alec tentatively moved to complete the welcoming hold, letting out an exaggerated, ‘Phew!’ when Magnus stepped closer to hug him back. ‘Should I grab a jacket or am I forgiven?’ he asked when they finally parted.

Magnus pretended to think it over. ‘I think I’ll need that explanation before I decide, as well as a drink.’ Handing him the cocktail, ordered in anticipation of his arrival, Alec picked up his beer and pointed it at an empty corner table in the back, letting Magnus lead the way.

Taking a swig as they sat down, Alec grinned sheepishly as his hand swept his body. ‘This was Izzy’s idea of a joke, or at least, a joke to me.’ Magnus looked confused. ‘My sister has decided it’s time I found myself a serious boyfriend apparently.’ Clamping an exasperated hand over his eyes, Alec missed how the confusion turned to sadness before it was masked. ‘So she swapped the perfectly adequate t-shirt I packed for this trip without me knowing, in the vain hope it will suddenly make me irresistible, and my ‘happy-ever-after’ will appear as if by magic.’ Leaning forward with a derisive roll of his eyes, Alec didn’t seem convinced of his chances.

‘You never know, Alexander,’ Magnus tried to reassure, ‘maybe your prince is hiding in plain sight.’ Cursing the wistful tone of that last remark, he tried to look pensive when Alec glanced up at him. ‘Which reminds me, do I forgive you for trying to upstage me with that shirt of yours or not?’

Leaning on the table, Alec immediately assumed the prayer pose, his face a picture of angelic contrition. ‘C’mon, Magnus, you know I’d never have worn this otherwise.’ Taking a generous sip of his drink, Magnus sought to drag it out. Until the sinner began to bat his lashes. _Shit_.

Setting the glass down, he covered Alec’s hands with his own and cleared his throat before declaring in a pious tone, ‘You are forgiven, my Angel.’ Both dissolved into giggles until Magnus leaned closer, his grip tightening. ‘But _never_ leave your luggage unattended again, your sister’s taste is too good.’ The blush that coloured Alec’s cheeks made him look downright cherubic. Seeing someone approach over his shoulder, he only had time for a whispered, ‘Heads up. Asshole incoming.’

‘Well, isn’t this cute? You’ve even forsaken your usual good taste just to co-ordinate your outfits with ‘him’ now,’ came a voice that managed to suck all the good vibes out of the air. Without looking up at the human Ken doll that was addressing him, Alec splayed his fingers to lace them with Magnus’, bending down to kiss the ring-adorned hands with such tenderness Magnus had to remind himself it was part of their ‘act.’

‘And I think you’ll agree I look all the better for it,’ came his cool response, earning a wink from his proud ‘boyfriend.’ ‘But it’s none of your business how I dress, or didn’t _we_ make that clear at the last Trade Fair?’’

A laugh devoid of humour crept over his skin. ‘You’re quite right. I’m only interested in how you _un_ dress,’ came the brazen reply, as a business card was pushed towards him. ‘That might come in...handy.’

Magnus had heard enough. With an outward calm forged from years of dealing with irate customers that he’d cheerfully loved to have punched, he reluctantly let go of Alec’s hand and picked up the card, without bothering to read the details. ‘It certainly will, _Mr Chance_ ,’ drawled Magnus, enjoying the creep’s scowl at the deliberately incorrect name, as he used it to mop up the spills before sliding it under his glass. ‘Thank you.’ The insult had the unwanted guest slithering back into the undergrowth.

Alec’s bubbling laughter was music to his ears, helping to ease the loss of contact when he released Magnus’ hand to grab his drink. Following suit, Magnus drained his own before tapping his glass. ‘Another? To celebrate the vanquishing of my ‘rival’ for your affections?’’

‘Why not?’ Alec shrugged, finishing his beer. ‘Our usual whiskey before bed?’ Magnus took his bottle and nodded, not trusting his voice as he got up, surprised when Alec clasped his wrist to stop him. ‘Hey, listen, thanks Magnus, for helping me out with Mr Won’t-take-no-for-an-answer again, I know it was supposed to be a one-time deal when I asked you to pretend we were a couple that time in Vienna….’

Magnus waved his words away. ‘Alexander, how many times have people assumed that of us anyway because we get on so well?’ His throat suddenly felt tight. ‘It was the easiest thing in the world to just go along with it. He’s not one to take rejection lightly, I’m afraid, and it’s no big deal, really.’ A lopsided smile distracted him momentarily. ‘It was fun!’

Appearing satisfied, Alec let him go and Magnus walked to the bar, ordering three Jack Daniels. With a quick glance back to make sure Alec wasn’t looking, he downed one straight away, needing it’s medicinal properties to restore his composure following that bittersweet charade. Fingers tracing where he could still feel Alec’s kiss, he waited for the alcoholic warmth to do it’s job before taking a fortifying breath and rejoining his friend.

‘One JD for the road,’ Magnus announced as he took his seat, just as Alec pocketed his phone. ‘Let me guess, your sister checking to see if her plan has worked?’

‘You guessed correctly!’ With a fond shake of his head, Alec took his glass, raising it for a toast. ‘To a successful weekend! For both of us!’

‘Indeed!!’ Magnus smiled as he returned the salute, eyeing him over the rim while he took a sip. Any minute now...

‘So, Mr Bane, would you care to divulge what can’t-live-without products you’ll be showcasing tomorrow as a well-renowned representative of Timeless Taste?’ And there it was…

‘Hoping to steal a march on the competition, Mr Lightwood, so that you can adjust your presentation accordingly for FutureFare?’ The rueful look Magnus received only made his smile grow wider. ‘What would your boss say if I made an official complaint about your flagrant use of flattery to obtain an unfair advantage over your fellow representatives?’ He tutted, shaking his head. ‘Shocking!’

Amusement, not concern, lit up Alec’s face. ‘I’m sure my mother would be thrilled to hear I’ve actually learned how to improvise. She’s always complaining I just follow instructions to the letter, and that I need to go ‘off-script’ more and trust my instincts,’ he lamented, using air quotes.

‘Ironic considering our industry is always emphasising that as a good thing!’ Magnus noted. ‘I’m quite the opposite, I rarely have a speech prepared. I like to pit my wits against others by playing things by ear, be they domestic customers, company reps, or tight-fisted business owners who expect 21st century machinery for 14th century prices. And if I happen to dazzle them with my culinary prowess when doing so, then we’re both happy!’ Fearing seeing Alec’s face glaze over with boredom, he summarised. ‘I may not dot every ‘i’ and cross every ‘t’ but my figures speak for themselves, and that’s all that _really_ matters in our line of work.’

‘Right? If my stats were poor, I could understand it, but I’ve just enjoyed a particularly lucrative quarter because of that contract with Smootheez, surprised even myself.’ Alec took a mouthful of the amber liquid, as Magnus slapped his arm in congratulations. ‘But I guess it couldn’t hurt to throw in some knock knock jokes, every now and then.’ Chuckling at the look of horror on Magnus’ face, he held up his hand to placate him, ‘I’m just kidding. Tomorrow, Alec Lightwood will do his mother proud.’

‘Heavy is the head that wears the crown,’ Magnus sympathised, crossing his arms to lean in. ‘You will have your audience eating out of your hand, if not your knock-off frisbee fryer, I’d put monopoly money on it.’

‘I’ll have you know that outrageously popular model is our current best-seller,’ Alec countered, wagging a finger close enough to hit Magnus’ nose. ‘And it’s a crepe machine.’

‘You said it!’ Magnus laughed, dodging the intended slap with ease, as Alec joined in.

‘Oh, you wait till tomorrow, you’ll be begging me to let you have it,’ Alec warned, realising too late that he’d gifted Magnus with another reason to tease him. ‘Oh no..’

He didn’t disappoint. ‘Why Alexander, they say it’s the quiet ones you’ve got to watch. Tell me, will it be for Mr Chance’s benefit this time or just our own?’

‘God,’ Alec groaned in defeat. ‘Drink up, we’re leaving.’ Shaking his head as they polished off the whiskey and headed out to hail a taxi, Alec asked, ‘I’m never gonna live that down, am I?’

‘Nope, but I hope you use it on your customers when you wow them with all that charisma. With a pitch like that, orders would be off the charts. Even your mother would be impressed!’ The crinkly eyed smile was the perfect end to a perfect night for Magnus. ‘You staying round the corner, as usual?’

‘Yeah, for my sins,’ he confirmed as he flagged down a cab.

‘Well, you will insist on blindly following orders from on high about what accommodation offers you the best service, instead of listening to me, a seasoned traveller of the world’s premier hotels,’ Magnus teased as he followed him to the car.

‘I’ll have you know I’ve passed along some of your suggestions, anonymously of course, and the ‘powers that be’ happen to agree that staying within schmoozing distance of our competitors makes sense. So be careful what you wish for, Bane, if I end up at your hotel, you might get sick of seeing this face, ‘ Alec joked.

‘No, I love that…’ Scrambling, Magnus pretended to be searching for the right word, ‘..that my prestige is such that even Maryse Lightwood considers me a potential threat.’ That was close.

Chuckling as he opened the door, Alec pulled him in for another hug. ‘See you bright and early at the Fair?’

‘Oh, it’ll definitely be bright, Alexander,’ he promised, getting in, ‘just you wait.’

As the taxi pulled off, Magnus smiled, sure in the knowledge those pretty eyes were spinning like a one-armed bandit behind him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Peers from behind the kitchen counter*
> 
> Hope it made you smile at least! If you want to say Hi, I'm [here!](https://ladymatt.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, if you feel so inclined!
> 
> ;-)) X


End file.
